DESCRIPTION: The mechanisms underlying intercellular calcium waves will be investigated in epithelial and glial cell cultures and in hippocampal explant cultures. Intercellular Ca waves are observed in a variety of cell types: they coordinate ciliary activity in epithelial cells, and are also implicated in early stages of wound healing, cell growth and differentiation, and mechanotransduction. Because intercellular Ca waves have also been observed passing from glial cells to neurons, they may also play a role in information processing. Mathematical models will be used to study intercellular Ca waves. Initial work will examine intracellular oscillation and waves, which form the basis of intercellular waves. In the light of recent information, assumptions previously used in modelling wave propagation will be modified and applied to the study waves in glial cell cultures. Finally, the model will be used to determine mechanisms by which intracellular waves can be coupled on a larger spatial scale to form intercellular waves with a high degree of organization, e.g. propagating plane wave fronts and rotating spirals.